rebornfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lal Mirch
Opis postaci thumb|364px|Lal jako ArcobalenoLal Mirch '(ラル•ミルチ, Raru Miruchi), w przyszłości jest osobą rozsądna i nie znosząca głupot. Bezpośrednio informuje Tsunę, że nie ma zamiaru trenować go dalej, gdy ten nie rozwija swoich zdolności tak szybko, jak chciała. Podczas pouczania Tsuny, Gokudery i Yamamoto na temat Pudełek i Pierścieni, bez żadnych oporów stosowała względem Dziesiątego i Strażnika Deszczu przemoc kiedy ci przestawali skupiać sie na jej słowach. Lal Mirch była wybrana jako jedna z Arcobaleno, jednak jej miejsce zostało niespodziewanie zajęte przez Colonnello, który chciał ją uratować przed klątwą. Spóźnił się on jednak minimalnie i Lal została napromieniowana, przez co jej ciało również zmieniło się, tak jak pozostałych Arcobaleno. Nie otrzymała ona jednak pełnych mocy, a Colonnello otrzymał Smoczek Deszczu. Wygląd Cechami charakterystycznymi Lal są niebieskie włosy oraz blizna na prawym policzku. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w swojej dziecięcej formie, wyposażona w ekwipunek wojskowy, bordową peleryne i celownik optyczny. Tak samo jak Reborn, nosi na piersi swój skorumpowany smoczek. Bardziej rozwinięta jest jej dorosła postać, którą Tsuna spotyka w przyszłości. Jej ubranie składa się z brązowej, w miejscach rozerwanej, bluzki, ciemnych spodenek, brązowej peleryny ze wzorem płomienia, wysokich butów, celownika oraz maski goryla na ramieniu. Przebieg fabuły * 'Varia Arc Po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako członek drużyny Iemitsu. Pomaga Oregano i Turmeric'owi w odciągnięciu uwagi ochroniarzy IX Vongoli, aby zapewnić Iemitsu czas na konfrontację z Dziewiątym. * [[Future Arc|'Future Arc']] Przybycie i Poszukiwanie Najsilniejszego Lal jest pierwszą osobą, którą Tsuna i Gokudera spotykają po przybyciu do przyszłości. Bez większych problemów więzi ona Hayato przy pomocy naboi otoczonych Płomieniem Mgły, jednak kiedy próbuje zaatakować Tsunę, ten odpiera jej atak. Po krótkiej walce wyjawia, że w przeszłości Tsuna mógłby ją pokonaćthumb|330px|Lal atakująca Tsunę w przyszłości. , jednak nie odnosi się to do przyszłości. Przerzuca się na Płomień Chmury, używając go do obudzenia swojego Pudełka Stonogim aby pokonać Tsunę dzięki zdolności Pomnażania i zmuszeniu go do emisji Płomienia Nieba. W czasie drogi do bazy, cała trójka natyka się na Strau Mosca, który nie tylko jest większy, ale również silniejszy od Gola Mosca, którego w przeszłości pokonał Tsuna z Hibarim. Lal Mirch wyjaśnia im wtedy wszystko o Łańcuchu Mammona i każe im opleść nim Pierścienie Vongoli. Tsuna zapomina jednak o Pierścieniu, który podarował mu Lancia, przez co zostają namierzeni i Lal zmuszona jest do walki z robotem. Sytuację ratuje Yamamoto z przyszłości, dzięki użyciu swojego nowego ataku- Attaco di Squalo- który unierochiamia Strau Mosce. Pokazuje im on drogę do bazy, po drodze żartując z dwoma Strażnikami. Lal przerywa im, pytając, czy nie powinni przyspieszyć tempa, ponieważ inaczej droga zajmie im całą noc. Nie komentuje, kiedy Yamamoto zdradza jej, że informacje, które posiadała na temat położenia bazy, są nieprawdziwe. Kiedy przechodzi przez barierę Non Tri-Ni-Set, traci przytomność. Nie zgadza się na trenowanie Tsuny i Gokudery, twierdząc, że Yamamoto w zupełności wystarczy do tego zadania. Nie bierze również udziału w walce z Nosaru i Tazaru. Zmienia jednak zdanie odnośnie treningu, kiedy Yamamoto z przeszłości zastępuje swoje przyszłe wcielenie. Trening Na początku Lal wyjaśnia wszystkie dane techniczne odnoście walk prowadzonych w tej erze. Podkreśla ona znaczenie Fal Promieni Pierścieni, które służą do otwierania i wykorzystania Pudełek. Kiedy Yamamoto przyznaje, że nie zrozumiał ani słowa, ta go atakuje, każąc mu zrozumieć poprzez kilkakrotne powtórzenie tego co powiedziała w myśli. Kiedy próby Yamamoto i Gokudery w zapaleniu swoich płomieni kończą się sukcesem, skupia swoją uwagę na Tsunie, który ciągle ma z tym problemy. Gdy ten stara się zachowywać, jakby nie było to nic ważnego, Lal jest gotowa do zaatakowania do ponownie, jednak wyprzedza ją w tym Reborn, który swoimi słowami pomaga Tsunie w wydobyciu prawdziwej mocy jego Pierścienia Nieba. Dzięki nim, otwiera Pudełko podane mu przez Lal, w którym, jak się okazuje, przechowywany był niebieski Smoczek (najprawdopodobniej zmarłego Colonnello), który Lal od tej pory trzyma przy sobie. Poszukiwania Kyoyo i Walka z Gammą Lal zostaje poproszona o towarzyszenie Tsunie w poszukiwaniach Kyoko, kiedy Haru informuje wszystkich, że dziewczyna wyruszyła na poszukiwanie swojego brata. Zgadza się, mówiąc Yamamoto i Gokuderze, którzy zostali wysłani w celu odnalezienia Hibari'ego, że, jeżeli zostaną zaatakowani, mają sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. Lal z Tsuną planowali udać się do domu Kyoko, widząc jednak, że był on obserwowany przez Millefiore, zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu. Podczas przeszukiwania okolicy odkrywają, że Kyoko została odnaleziona przez Hanę Kurokawę. Po krótkiej rozmowie z nimi, Tsuna i Lal wyruszają na spotkanie z Gokuderą i Yamamoto. Po drodze zostają jednak wyprzedzeni przez Gammę, który zmierzał w tym samym kierunku. Zdają sobie sprawę, że przybyli za późno. Gdy Tsuna z Lal zjawili się na miejscu, było już po walce, w czasie której dorosły Hibari bez trudności pokonał Gammę. Cała grupa, łącznie z Tetsuyą Kusakabe, zabiera nieprzytomnego Gokuderę i Yamamoto do bazy. Trening II Lal głównie obserwuje jak Hibari zamyka Tsunę w swojej Broni z Pudełka oraz jak Tsuna używa swojego nowego ataku- Version Vongola Ring X-Gloves- i zmaga się z 'niesfornością' Rękawic. Nie pomaga mu jednak w żaden sposób, ponieważ, jak Reborn, doskonale wie, że jedyny sposób na przywołanie prawdziwej mocy Tsuny jest postawienie chłopaka w sytuacji życia lub śmierci. Atak na Bazę Merone Kiedy Millfiore przeprowadzają ostrzegawczy atak na Bazę Vongoli, Lal towarzyszy Tsunie, Gokuderze, Yamamoto i dorosłemu Ryohei w ataku na Bazę Merone. Obserwuję wygraną walkę Tsuny i Dendro Chilum. Jest zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się, że chłopak użył jedynie 20% swojej mocy. Prowadzi grupę do kolejnego pomieszczenia, do którego wchodzi pierwsza w celu ocenienia sytuacji. Zostaje zaatakowana przez Broń z Pudełka Słońca. Okazuje się, że za atakiem stoi Ginger Bread. Tworzy on sieć,thumb|169px|Płomień Deszczu która oddziela Lal od reszty Vongoli, uniemożliwiajac im pomoc. Kiedy Ginger Bread niemal ją pokonuje, Lal przypomina sobie dzień, w którym została Arcobaleno. Z nową motywacją, stawia na szali swoje życie poprzez użycie swojego Skorumpowanego Smoczka w celu użycia Plomieni Deszczu do likwidacji Pająków Słońca. Używając swojego ciała do emisji Płomieni, Lal skacze na plecy Ginger Bread'a, unieruchamiając go i przebijając jego ciało swoją Stonogą, zabijając lalkę. thumb|left|205px|Pokonanie Ginger Bread'a/Po zakończeniu walki, Lal jest wykończona. Gdy Gokudera domaga się wyjaśnienia, o co chodzi z Klątwą Arcobaleno, odmawia ona odpowiedzi na to pytanie i wyjawia, że Yamamoto zna prawdę. Nie będąc w stanie chodzić, jest niesiona przez Ryohei'a. Chce być wykorzystana jako przynęta na wrogów, jednak Tsuna zajmuje jej miejsce. Gdy Shoichi zmienia układ bazy, Yamamoto i Lal zostają rozdzieleni od Gokudery i Sasagawy. Yamamoto przygotowuje się do walki z Genkishi, podczas gdy Lal jest zmuszona do siedzenia z boku. Gdy walka sie kończy, próbuje ona uratować chłopaka od śmierci poprzez odciągnięcie go przy pomocy swojej Stonogi Chmury. Genkishi niszczy ją, a Lal traci przytomność, której nie odzyskuje do końca misji. * Próby Arcobaleno Lal otrzymuje rolę Obserwatora w czasie Prób Arcobaleno, które Tsuna i jego Strażnicy muszą przejść. Zostaje uwięziona razem z pozostałymi Arcobaleno (poza Arią) przez Verde, który wykorzystuje różne Fale Non Tri-Ni-Set aby ich obezwładnić. Okazuje się jednak, że uwięzone zostały jedynie iluzje stworzone przez Mammona, a prawdziwi Arcobaleno byli bezpiecznie ukryci, obserwując wszystko. Wybór Lal miała zamiar wziąć udział w Wyborze, nawet gdyby miała się tam czołgać, jednak Reborn przekonuje ją, że w tym momencie ważniejsze jest odzyskanie przez nią sił. Pokazuje się dopiero po zakończeniu Wyboru, kiedy ucieka z Bazy Merone razem z resztą uczestników, kiedy pojawia się Zakuro a baza wybucha. Dzieki nowej osłonie na Smoczek, Tri-Ni-Set nie oddziałowuje na nią w żaden sposób. Później oddaje Smoczek Colonnello Yuni. * [[Ostateczna Walka|'Ostateczna Walka']] Pomimo osłabienia i dezaprobaty Tsuny, Lal postanawia wziąć udział w walce z Real Six Funeral Wreathsthumb|left|322px|Pokonana Lal obserwująca walke Gokudery. razem z Gammą i Gokuderą. Lal używa swojej Stonogi aby otoczyć Zakuro, jednak razem z pozostała dwójką zostają pokonani, kiedy Zakuro uwalnia Pudełko Masakry. Sytuację ratuje pojawienie się Varii. * Klątwa Tęczy Arc Lal Mirch pojawia się we śnie Reborna w swojej dorosłej formie, gdy ten widzi mężczyznę w żelaznej czapce, który gromadzi oryginalnie wybranych "I Prescelti Sette". Pózniej można ją zobaczyć w Kwaterze CEDEF'u, gdzie pracuje u boku Iemitsu, kiedy pojawia się tam Colonnello jako klient. Oregano i Lal dowiadują się, że będą walczyli u boku Colonnello jako jego przedstawiciele w Walce Arcobaleno. Po przybyciu do Japonii zachowuje ciszę, kiedy Iemitsu przedstawia ją swojej żonie, zastanawiając się, czy Tsuna pamięta o Klątwie Arcobaleno. Stosunki z innymi postaciami * Colonnello Zanim zostali Arcobaleno, Lal była trenerem Colonnello w COMSUBIM. Według Reborn'a, początkowo Lal nie uznawała blondyna za godnego bycia jej uczniem, ponieważ był od niej młodszy, przez co słabszy; nie wierzyła, by dał sobie rady. Jednak po pewnych wydarzeniach zmienia swoje zdanie o nim. Po tym wydarzeniu zbliżyli się do siebie i często jest sugerowane, że Lal ma romantyczne uczucia względem Colonnello: zawsze, gdy jest onthumb|217px|Lal i Colonnello w pobliżu, rumieni się, mimo, iż często ją denerwuje sugerując, że "powinna być bardziej kobieca". W przyszłości, jego śmierć bardzo wstrząsnęła Lal. Przechowuje ona jego Smoczek i bandanę, często przyglądając się ich wspólnemu zdjęciu z czasów COMSUBIM. Z zachowania Colonnello również można wywnioskować, że darzy on Lal silniejszym uczuciem. Nie tylko próbował on uratować Lal od klątwy poprzez zajęcie jej miejsca, ale również bierze udział w Walce Arcobaleno w celu uwolnienia jej od klątwy, nie siebie. W czasie jednej z bitw, gdy Colonnello ponownie odzyskuje swoją dorosłą postać na krótki czas, Lal nazywa go "bezwstydnym żółtodziobem, który podrywa swoją instruktorkę". * Reborn Lal jest świadomo siły Reborna, twierdzi nawet, że jest on najsilniejszym Arcobaleno. Mimo tego, często denerwuje się na niego, ponieważ zawsze potrafi on przewidzieć jej działania i odgadnąć bezbłędnie jej myśli. Reborn traktuje ją jako ważną towarzyszkę i w przyszłości często służy jej radą, zwłaszcza odnośnie jej podupadającego zdrowia, czemu Lal cały czas zaprzecza. Reborn czasami stara się zmienić jej charakter, gdyż twierdzi, że brakuje jej poczucia humoru. Bronie *Nuvola Gauntlet: Lal używa jej po raz pierwszy w czasie walki z Tsuną i Gokuderą. Wsytrzeliwuje pociski Płomienia Mgły prowadzone przez zwykłe.thumb|193px|Pociski Mgły wystrzeliwane z broni. *Stonoga Chmury: ma zdolność wyssania Płomieni, co Lal wykorzystuje w celu pokonania Tsuny. Posiada również bardzo ostre szczypce, które przebijają ciało Ginger Bread'a. *Spadochron i Balon Mgły: broń, która służy do alarmowania właściciela o niebezpieczeństwie. Jeden z czterech sznurków świeci Płomieniem Mgły, gdy coś się dzieje. *Pierścień Skradania: ukrywa obecność Lal przed maszynami. *Dubeltówka: Lal używa jej do swojego najsilniejszego ataku, czyli 'Survival Blast'. thumb|left|Stonoga Chmury- Zamza Kategoria:Postacie Deszczu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arcobaleno Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzina Vongola i Sojusznicy